A Promise to be Kept?
by littletwinstars
Summary: A promise made by two children who believe they love each other. Will this promise bring Ryoma and Maki together? Or will it tear them apart? RyomaXOC
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Chapter 1: A New Beginning

"_You'll hold on to this lock pendant and I'll keep this key one. We'll both treasure them until the day that we can meet again. We'll promise to remember!"_

Minami Maki, 12 years of age, now at my 1st year in Middle School. I just arrived at Japan. If you can see a black-haired girl about 130cm. tall wearing a Seigaku uniform all by herself at Narita Airport, that must be me.

A lot of things happened in my life these past few months. Just two weeks ago, my family and I were involved in a car accident. My dad died immediately. My mom went into a coma. But for some unknown reason, I was left with only a broken rib, a few bruises, and some burns.

I used to watch over my mom together with Hana-neechan, my cousin, for two weeks. I wanted to stay by my mom's side longer but my remaining relatives decided that I should continue my studies at Japan instead of staying home-schooled. And Hana-neechan's mother, Haruka-bachan(my mother's neechan), will take my place watching over her.

Japan is where our company's second largest branch is at, the first is at London, and they wanted me to help out there. I do some of the accounting work for our company, being the management accountant and all. Plus, Haruka-bachan's house is there.

They have a big family. And I mean big. Hana-neechan has a niichan, an imouto, and two otoutos. Not just that, Rococo-jichan's (Hana-nee's father) parents live with them as well. Oh, let's not forget Inko, their pet parrot, and Brownie, their pet dog whom I named myself when we were younger.

I really enjoyed playing with them before I went to London and traveled to other countries for business meetings and stuff. When I was still here, we used to stay by the countryside. I also made other friends my age but….

Anyway, now I'm living at my Haruka-bachan's house here at Narita. I'll also be attending Junior High at Seigaku, like it wasn't obvious from my uniform, together with Eiji-niichan, Hana-nee's otouto-san. It's a wonder that they still accepted me in the middle of the second semester, but I guess that's because I'm not a regular student. It may be because I'm the only heir to the M group of companies, largest company in Japan, or that I have a good standing in academics and tennis, where the school is pretty famous for, I can never be too sure.

What's taking them so long? I'm getting sleepy, I want to eat cake. I feel like I'm getting jet-lagged from travelling for 11 hours from London to Tokyo. I used to be immune to it from all the travelling I've been doing ranging from business meetings to just plain vacations. But I guess all the sleepless nights I spent crying over my father's departure and watching over my mother is finally taking its toll on me.

I was tempted to sit down on the benches and lie down but before I was even able to touch the chair's back, a familiar voice rang in my ears calling my name. When I turned around, I saw Haruka-bachan running towards me waving her hands- childish as always.

When she reached me she glomped me almost crushing me. She hugged me so tightly I almost couldn't breathe. She didn't seem to notice it though.

"Haruka-bachan! Ahh. Can't breathe." She loosened a bit and I hugged her back.

"Geez. Can't I just enjoy my favorite niece's presence before I leave?" She said pouting childishly. She broke from our hug and laid her hands on my shoulders and examined me. " God, Maki, I haven't seen you in person for what? 6 years? I missed you so much"

"Aww, I missed you too."

"You're so small aren't you" She said, still examining me. Uh-oh it's starting. "So thin as well. Have you been eating well? Getting enough sleep? Boy, your eyes are still puffy." She cupped my cheeks and squeezed them. She kept going on and on. I didn't even bother listening to her at all, she always does that whenever her maternal instincts kicked in. I kept thinking of something to say to keep her from continuing. Suddenly, my eyes widened in recollection.

" Haruka-bachan" I started nervously "Where's your luggage? Eiji-niichan as well?"

She removed her hands from my cheeks and made a thinking gesture. "Hmm. You're right, he's taking too much time..Hey! You're avoiding the topic again." And she gave me a glare.

I shrugged it off, and then I looked at her suspiciously. "What did you make him do?". She chuckled it off, raised her hands as if surrendering. " I just asked him to carry my things, that's all."

I was about to force her to tell the truth when something in the crowd caught my attention. I saw a red-headed man walking along the crowd carrying a lot of things. And when I say a lot, I mean it. One hand was holding three duffel bags and the other was pulling something that looked like a mountain of briefcases piled up on a cart from behind him. The people quickly moved out of the way when they noticed him. Only a few steps later did I realize that he was also wearing the Seigaku uniform. I wonder what year he was in, he looks older than me, but what would he be doing here when classes are already starting? Then it hit me. Red hair, Seigaku uniform, older than me and carrying a ton of baggage which seemed like a punishment. My eyes widened in shock. This person was Eiji-niichan. I looked at Haruka-bachan in disbelief and saw her enjoying the sight of her son suffering. Sadist.

I quickly ran over to Eiji-nii getting two of the duffel bags in one of his hands.

"Eiji-niichan. Long time no see."

"Eh? You are?" He seemed out of it. I guess carrying so much stuff sucked the life out of him. I've never seen Eiji-niichan this lifeless before.

"Oi oi! Eiji-niichan! Maki-desu. Ma-ki!"

"Oh..Maki. Eh? Maki-chi!" After saying the first two words, he dropped the stuff and suddenly became energized. Now that's the Eiji-niichan I know.

"Maki-chi!" He said picking me up and holding me up high making me drop the bags I was carrying as well. "You're so small! So light as well, it's like I can even throw you."

" Eiji-niichan! Put me down!" I was already struggling and kicking the air.

" Hai Hai, Maki-chi" He said putting me down and playing with my hair. "You're so cute when you get all puffy"

"Mou. Eiji-niichan's teasing me again."

" I just missed you" Ouch. He pinched my cheeks. " It's been so long since we've played together."

He was right, we used to play all the time before. We would go running along the river banks and on the hills whenever we visited the country side. We would play all day until we get tired. We were just enjoying ourselves without a care for the world. And at night we would lie down on the grass and watch the stars until someone comes to fetch us. But then, I did something that my family sees as a mistake. But I don't get it; I remember none of it. All I know is that I fell down a cliff while playing and my parents deemed the place dangerous.

All I managed to say was "Yeah". Has it all been my fault that we stopped having fun? I no longer want to think about it.

My train of thoughts was cut by someone clearing their throat. It was Haruka-bachan. " Okay! Sorry to break it to you but it's already time for me to leave. So if you don't mind, Eiji, can you bring my stuff over to out gate?"

"Ah Hai!" Eiji-niichan said hurriedly picking up Haruka-bachan's things.

"Bye Haruka-bachan, take care!"

"You too, Maki!" She kissed me on the forehead and began walking away.

" Maki-chi, just wait here I'll be back" And they were gone in the midst of the crowd.

In case you're wondering how Haruka-bachan will be able to bring all her things to London on a plane, the answer is quite simple. Narita Airport host's our company's private jet, Haruka-bachan will be travelling alone, so there's a lot of space for all her things. But as to why she's bring so many things when she already has everything she needs at London, I can only guess. Perhaps it's a form of torture for Eiji-niichan. As for me, an earlier flight sent my things to Haruka-bachan's house already so I can go directly to school.

Speaking of school, it's already 11:00am. School starts at 8:00am, we're lucky if we even get there before the afternoon session starts.

"Maki-chi! Come, let's hurry. Aniki is waiting for us. He'll drive us to school." Before I could respond, Eiji-nii ran off. "Hurry!" "Hai!" And I ran as well. Forgetting all the people around and forgetting my sleepiness. I just ran, hoping to catch up to Eiji-nii.

I wonder how my first day at school will be?


	2. Chapter 2: A Premonition, Maybe?

Words can not express how I feel. There's happiness, sadness, and guilt. Actually, this has been written a long time ago. And by that, I mean 'shortly after the first chapter was published' Again, I am sorry. In my defense, even if it was already written, I still had to type it out and clean it up. And then I got lazy and sleepy so I cut this chapter short because I really wanted to give you guys something right now even if it isn't much. It won't be wrong for you to expect another 'chapter' soon. ^^

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 : A Premonition, Maybe?<p>

"_Even when the time comes that we have to go our separate ways, just remember, we'll alway be under the same sky."_

I'm getting tired from all the running but fortunately Eiji-nii stopped beside a dark blue car with a man leaning against it.

"Yo Aniki!" Eiji-nii said while patting the man's shoulder, surprising him. Aniki, huh? Judging by his looks, he's older than Hana-nee, so this person must be Yuuichi-niichan.

"Yuuichi-nii?" I said in an asking manner.

"Yup, did you miss me?" he answered, playing with my hair.

"Nope, not at all" I said in a serious tone making him slightly fall. I honestly almost forgot about him XD.

He sighed " Well, we never did get to talk much even back then. Anyways, get in the car, we better get you two to school." He shoved both of us into the back seats and he sat on the driver's seat. And off we went.

"Nee, Eiji-niichan, won't you get scolded for being late?" I began.

"Hmm. Don't worry, I won't. Mom already talked to my teachers about me fetching you. Using you as an excuse to skip school is kinda fun". He ended with the wink.

He's enjoying this but it's obvious that he lied about skipping school…

" Ah! I almost forgot" Eiji-nii said, startling me. He went shuffling with things at the back of the car and when he finished, he was holding a leather school bag designed like a messenger bag.

"This will be your school bag, mom got it for you." And he handed me the bag.

"Thank you" When I received the bag, I noticed a cute charm on in. It was a cute chain-like charm that has stars and a rabbit on it. Haruka-bachan really does know me a lot. I opened the bag and began shuffling through the things inside. The books were so neatly arranged and neatly wrapped that I couldn't help myself from taking them out of the bag and sniffing them. I don't know why, but I really love the smell of new books and plastic cover, weird, huh. I took the first book, it read ' Elementary Algebra'. That's weird, I remember reading this like, a year ago together with my private tutor. I guess I don't have that much catching up to do.

I returned the books and checked the other things inside. There was a cute pencil case in it that had a rabbit printed on it. It was so cute that I couldn't help muttering the word "Kawai!".

Eiji-nii noticed me and had a quizzical look on his face. I showed him the pencil case.

"It's cute isn't it?" I asked all smiling.

"I don't get why you still like rabbits that much."It's my turn now to give him a questioning look.

"Can it be that you forgot about Miyuki-chan?" Miyuki was my pet rabbit, we used to be together all the time…. But she died.

" Of course not, it's just that, umm.. Wouldn't you be able to forget about her easier if you don't see rabbits that much?". Concern obviously gracing his face. Eiji-nii always knows how I feel. I find that interesting seeing as how he is very dense when it comes to other peoples' feelings.

"I do not wish to forget about her. Before, when she comes across my mind, I wished that she was included in those memories I lost, or that I never had photographic memory so I can forget about her. But, even if my memory of it is a bit cloudy, I remember what I was like at that time". I lowered my head. " I would go to the riverbank alone and cry every day, till the night comes . I also remember someone comforting me, telling me to continue living, but not to forget about her. I feel bad forgetting about the girl that comforted me at that time, I feel like she's an important factor in my life that I just can't remember. We had a boy playmate as well.. I think. Mou. It's so hard to remember!"

"Maki-chi?" I looked up, Eiji-nii's voice was filled with concern and his face looked like he was hurt. "It's okay" he continued "You don't have to force yourself to remember. I'm sure it will come back to you when the time is right. Maybe you can even find something or meet someone that can trigger your memories" He finally said in a happy voice and flashed me with a grin and a thumb up. It was evident in his voice that he wasn't as confident as he tried to let on. The slight transition in his facial expression felt like he was thinking that it would be better if some things were to remain forgotten. Eiji-nii is hiding a lot from me…

I averted my gaze from Eiji-nii to the window. I can see the vast sky completely enveloping everything. Will I be able to find my memories that seem to form mist in my eyes? Should I move on and completely forget the memories that I once held dear? I hope otherwise. I treasure my memories no matter how much they hurt me…

"Ma-ki-chi! We're here already!" Eiji-nii shouted from outside the car, startling me. I was completely lost in thought that I didn't even notice that we arrived.

When I got down, I was happy to see that there weren't many students yet.

"Oi, Eiji, take care of Maki" Yuuichi-nii told Eiji-nii.

"You don't have to tell me that!" Eiji-nii replied while puffing his cheeks to try and look offended. It didn't work.

"Well then, I'll leave her to you. Bye"

I watched the car vanish into the streets of Tokyo. There was a part of me that wanted to call Yuuichi-nii back. It didn't want to go to school. That part of me was scared.

"Oi, Maki. You have nothing to worry about" I found Eiji-nii's arm placed around my shoulder. Was my anxiousness that obvious?

"Thank You" I silently whispered.

"Well then, let's go" And I allowed myself to walk forward due to the force he was applying on my shoulders. And then, my fears materialized as I heard the bell ring signaling lunch break.

When we reached the entrance, the guard looked hesitant to let us in. Why wouldn't he be? We didn't have excuse letters on us. Eiji-nii might be familiar to him, but I'm a new student. His hesitation doesn't surprise me at all.

I see a man about in his 30s approach. He's wearing a sleek gray suit and a pair of boring glasses. Oh, apparently he's Ishikawa Hiroyuki-sensei, the school principal, according to Eiji-nii's whisper. He spots us and, wait, did he just smirk? It changed into a smile- a smile so... so... just so… irritating.

"Why, Kikumaru-san, I see you've brought your cousin" He looks down as if to observe me. (Dear height, why do you not side with me?) He flashes me another bright smile and looks as Eiji-nii once more, and then at the guard who was eyeing at us.

"Oh, these two, don't worry. I gave them permission" And he ushered us inside the school campus.

This Ishikawa –sensei is getting on my nerves. He's not doing anything, but still. I don't feel anything nice about being with him. He just stands there talking about the beauty of the school and all its greatness.

I was tugging the lower hem of Eiji-nii's blouse to signal my desire to get away from the principal, but to no avail. We were stuck with him for now.

I really don't care about what the principal is saying. At least, I don't care now. I've read about those already so that I can quickly adapt to the school and the students. And speaking of the students, I see a lot of them turning their eyes at us rather oddly and whispering to each other. I wonder why? Oh. Only then did I remember that Eiji-niichan's arm arm was still wrapped around my shoulders. I blushed and slowly removed his arm. He looked at me and I can almost see a question mark on his face. Then he noticed the students, and hopefully understood.

"Oh, sorry, that was rude of me, Minami-sama" The sudden mention of my name made me bolt upright and look at him. "I suddenly started spouting information and got so caught up in it that I didn't consider your feelings". Then it dawned on me. He just said 'Minami-sama', 'sama'! My eyebrows twitched at my realization.

I must have been glaring at him, because Eiji-nii nudged my shoulder, said in a low voice "Maki-chi, stop it" while laughing nervously.

Well, I decided it would be wise to do as he said. I switched my gaze and looked at him 'normally'.

"Please, you may drop the 'sama'"

"Hai!" He replied in a childish voice and slightly chuckled. It was all fake. "But to be honest, we are truly honored to have you here. Your standings are wonderful!" I was tempted to say 'of course you should be', roll my eyes, and leave. But that would be rude so instead, I just said;

"I'm happy to be here" I'm happy to be able to study at the same school as Eiji-niichan, but not in this situation.

"Ah! Ishikawa-sensei, please keep the fact about my family a secret" The last thing I want is for the people around me to treat me differently just because of my family's status.

"Not to worry, Minami-san, I still haven't told anyone" Sensei, your reassuring look does nothing for me. It doesn't really help that your words are 'still haven't told' which means you might do it in the future. His eyes tell me he has no intention of telling anyone yet, possibly because there's no benefit for him. But who knows what awaits us in the futu-.

"You must go now. Lunch break ends in about half an hour. You must talk to Ryoko-sensei, your homeroom teacher, before lunch break ends. She'll be at the teachers' lounge by then." He looked at niichan and said "I assume you'll take care of her?"

"Hai!" I can sense happiness in Eiji-nii's voice. I looked at him and saw him wearing such a gleeful smile. I guess he's happy he finally got to say something, or ,better yet, leave.

"Neh, Maki-chi. I'm happy to take care of you but I don't understand why they have to question it." Here it goes again, niichan's puffy pouting face.

Memories I had with Eiji-nii entered my mind. He's always been so childish and playful that I'm honestly not surprised by the others' actions.

" Face reality, they don't trust you enough" I quickly said, donning a smirk, while running straight toward the only road I see now. I hear him run after me.

What will this road bring me?


End file.
